


Увольнительная

by risowator



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	Увольнительная

Увидев Стива, выходящего из здания редакции, Баки последний раз затянулся и, потушив сигарету, затолкал окурок в пачку.

— Эй, Роджерс! — он махнул рукой, привлекая внимание.

Стив прищурился, всматриваясь, и сразу двинулся к нему. Он явно узнал по голосу, потому что, даже не различая лиц с такого расстояния, уже улыбался.

— Рад тебя видеть, Бак. — Рукопожатие Стива было, как всегда, крепким. — На сколько дней дали увольнительную?

— Нам хватит, — уклончиво ответил Баки, не разжимая руки, и потянул Стива в противоположную от дома сторону. — Пойдём прогуляемся.

Стив поправил под мышкой папку с эскизами.

— Только недолго, мне завтра нужно будет выйти на работу.

— Тебя заставляют работать сверх нормы? Но за это платят?

— Это не совсем сверх нормы, — замялся Стив, — я… я брал отгул.

— Опять болел? — Баки резко затормозил, на ходу разворачивая Стива к себе, и, не рассчитав силы, влепил тому ладонью по лбу, хотя собирался только проверить температуру.

— Ай, Барнс! — Стив отшатнулся и насупленно поправил растрепавшуюся чёлку. — Я здоров.

Дальше они шли молча.

Перед поворотом к кинотеатру Стив догадался, чего хотел Баки. Они просмотрели афиши и решили взять билеты на ранний вечер понедельника. Так было дешевле и привычнее, несмотря на то что в этот раз Баки мог себе позволить и воскресное время.

— Ты же сможешь уйти пораньше, — уточнил он у Стива, немного нервничая.

Понедельник был последним днём перед отъездом, и именно у кинотеатра Баки придётся рассказать другу обо всём. Он рассчитывал, что Стив не станет выяснять отношения на глазах у зрителей, а за время фильма в темноте зала успокоится.

Утром Стив ушёл в редакцию, обещая вернуться к ланчу, а Баки навестил семью. Долго прощаться не хотелось. Мать и сёстры рыдали, но отец был на его стороне — он знал, что Баки нужно время на сборы, и отпустил, молчаливо сжав плечо. В Баки смешались благодарность и стыд: отец не представлял, с кем сын проведёт последние дни, иначе бы не поддержал.

Баки решил пройтись до редакции пешком. Начало лета в Нью-Йорке в этом году было прохладным; если бы он никуда не уезжал, то купальный сезон они со Стивом открыли бы только к июлю. То ли прощание с родителями и сёстрами, то ли расставание со Стивом, то ли предстоящая командировка — или всё вместе навевало тоску. Закопчённое заводскими трубами небо довершало картину, а водный горизонт виделся размытым, недостижимым и неясным. Казалось, что это его последнее лето.

— Вздор какой, — одёрнул себя Баки. Закурил на ходу и уже через поворот вышел к редакции. Но Стива пришлось ждать до трёх.

Раскрасневшийся, с пятнами туши, он одной своей улыбкой осветил пасмурное небо над Баки.

Они медленно прогулялись до пляжа, Стив всю дорогу рассказывал о делах редакции, о крупных заказах и перспективах. Это успокаивало, значит, Стив при деле.

На набережной они сразу купили по две порции хот-догов и газировки. Баки ещё раз посмотрел на океан, ветер от воды трепал волосы, отвороты пиджаков и воротники рубашек, парусил штанины брюк.

— Какой ясный горизонт, — сказал Стив, зажимая одной рукой пакет с едой и бумажный стакан газировки, вторую прикладывая козырьком ко лбу. — Я вижу силуэты кораблей.

— Где?

— Вон, — перекрикивая ветер, Стив потянулся к Баки, чтобы быть на одном уровне глаз и указать в нужную сторону. Его чёлка хлестала по щеке, и Баки было плевать на корабли, но он утвердительно промычал, кивая, украдкой раздувая ноздри шире, чтобы уловить знакомый запах, удержать его в памяти.

— Пойдём к воде, — предложил Баки, — ототрём тебя от краски.

До заката они проторчали на пляже. То сидели на берегу, то гуляли по набережной или перекусывали у передвижных киосков. Домой к Стиву вернулись, когда на улицах зажглись фонари, а в домах начал гаснуть свет. Сперва Баки хотелось потащить на всё готового Стива на танцы, но потом он решил оставить этот вечер только для себя.

Вчера Стив до ночи рисовал, сгорбившись над столом с низким светильником. Баки досталась его постель. Он подложил под голову руки и наблюдал, медленно погружаясь в сон под тихий шорох грифеля по бумаге. Сегодня они скинули на пол покрывало и подушки, чтобы устроиться поверх. На табурет сбоку Баки поставил открытый портвейн, миску с арахисом и два стакана. Стив на это только загадочно улыбнулся. Он не мог много пить, но шутливо спаивать его Баки очень нравилось.

— Показывай, что нарисовал за это время.

Баки прыгал на одной ноге, переодеваясь в домашние брюки, обитающие у Стива еще со времён их соседства.

— Не много, — Стив забрал снятую одежду, отошёл всё развесить. Рядом на комоде взял две стопки листов и присоединился к Баки на покрывале. Тот уже разлил портвейн и обменял один из стаканов на пачку газетных вырезок. Он вопросительно поднял брови. Стив отпил немного и уселся напротив. — Это о ходе войны, — пояснил он.

— Ты думаешь, мне этого не хватает? — разозлился Баки. Отставил стакан и попытался выхватить другие листы из рук Стива — там точно должны быть рисунки. Но всё разлетелось в разные стороны. — Чёрт.

Баки потянулся помочь, но Стив не дал. Стоя на коленях, он ловко отсортировывал бумагу.

— Я просто хотел обсудить, — сердито ответил Стив.

— А я всего лишь хотел побыть дома! — Баки сам не заметил, как назвал эту квартиру своим домом.

Стив на мгновение замер, но тут же продолжил разбирать листы.

— Война приближается, Бак, — уже тише сказал Стив, — а ты из нас ближе всего к ней. Я… я волнуюсь.

Баки хотел бы ответить, что Стив не представляет, насколько он близок. Но до завтра нужно молчать.

— Стив? — Баки осторожно забрал у него пачку с рисунками. — Хорошо, мы обсудим, и я тебе всё расскажу, но давай позже. Я со дня рождения не был в увольнительной, я соскучился по… — он посмотрел на первый рисунок, на котором была изображена девушка в профиль, и улыбнулся: — по Бетси.

— Бритни, — смущённо поправил Стив. — И как только ты их узнаёшь?

Баки пожал плечами: никак он не узнавал, это Стив так похоже рисовал.

Он начал новую серию девушек на каждый месяц. В прошлом году они неплохо продались. Это была слишком смелая затея для совести Стива, но не Баки об этом жалеть, ведь именно для подарка ему на четвертьвековой юбилей Стив предложил свои рисунки издательству. Тогда-то его и взяли в штат, и даже не для пополнения коллекции полуобнажённых девиц.

Были среди набросков новые незнакомые люди, в основном, девушки.

— Это машинистка босса, — Стив старался изобразить отсутствие интереса за стаканом портвейна, но количество профилей, силуэтов, рук, губ и глаз говорило за себя.

— А ты ей нравишься? Приглашал уже на свидание? — Баки в шутку толкнул Стива.

— У неё красивое лицо, — он придвинулся ближе, чтобы выбрать какой-то рисунок, — но я никак не могу уловить линию рта, смотри.

Баки не мог понять, что там такого красивого в губах странной лукообразной формы со вздёрнутыми уголками. Возможно, Стива привлекало, что девушка будто всё время таила улыбку.

— Обычный рот, как у всех. Я тоже так могу, — Баки растянул губы не разомкнув их, от чего, как ему казалось, стал похож на лягушку.

— У тебя тоже сложный рот, — серьёзно сказал Стив, потыкав в нижнюю губу карандашом. Баки глупо улыбнулся.

— Нарисуй меня тогда. Ты давно не рисовал.

— Сейчас? Ты дашь мне себя рисовать? — Стив выглядел очень удивлённо.

— Не упускай последний шанс! — рассмеялся Баки и картинно откинулся на край кровати.

Стив быстро составил всё с табурета и пододвинул его поближе к столу и светильнику.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Баки.

— Садись, как тебе будет удобно.

— Тогда я посмотрю твои вырезки.

Баки открыл шире окно, взял пепельницу и сигареты. Если читать о войне и потом говорить о ней с неравнодушным Стивом, ему необходимо будет покурить. Он сел обратно на покрывало возле кровати, принялся читать. В газетах писали не всё, и Баки понимал, почему Стив хотел с ним обсудить статьи — он хотел знать. Знать о том, что они были на пороге вступления в войну. А сам Баки стучал ей в дверь.

Утром он проснулся задолго до будильника. Стив спал на кровати. Баки — на полу. Ему пришлось побороться за право так лечь, и в награду он получил затёкшую спину и знание, что у Стива был нормальный сон. Он слушал ровное, чистое дыхание и радовался этому. Его взгляд медленно блуждал по полумраку узкой комнаты, но всё время возвращался к виднеющемуся над каркасом кровати плечу. Нужно потрогать, сжать, сказать, наконец, правду. Но правда была такова, что Стива пятнать ей не хотелось. Поэтому Баки пытался найти достаточно правильных слов, а не те глупости про “до конца”, чтобы Стив понял и не почувствовал себя оскорблённым. Но время шло, а Баки так и не придумал ничего умнее. Видимо, в его случае так и будет: до конца. Потому что на возвращение он не надеялся. Вернее, надеялся, но не верил.

Стив зашевелился, проснулся. Баки понял это по тому, как тот замер, прислушиваясь. Баки решил подыграть и притворился спящим. Потом он из-под ресниц наблюдал, как Стив на цыпочках, перешагнув через него, пробрался в уборную, вышел оттуда менее скованным и более свежим. Время от времени посматривая на часы, он оделся и начал готовить завтрак. А когда выбежал из квартиры за молоком, Баки ”проснулся”, подхватил брюки и рубашку и пошёл умываться, чтобы не смущать друга.

Вышли из дома они порознь: Стив убежал раньше, оставив ключи и на ходу бросив, что опаздывает и “увидимся вечером”, а Баки, немного полистав вчерашнюю газету, отправился в казармы. У него был последний день. Завтра на рассвете они отплывали.

Задержавшись в кафе у Зои, Баки приехал к кинотеатру, когда сеанс уже начался. Пригибаясь, проскользнул к своему креслу — хорошо, что билеты они поделили, — и не обнаружил там Стива. Он немного подождал, гадая, опаздывает ли тот или вышел куда-то. Фильм никак не захватывал, и не только Баки не мог сосредоточиться на том, что показывали на экране — в зале слышался шёпот. Он уловил “негодяй”, “такой щуплый”, “как жаль” и “патриот”, каким-то нечеловеческим чутьём сложил их вместе в “Стива сейчас бьют” и сорвался с места, проклиная себя за недогадливость.

Стива он нашёл практически головой в мусорном баке. Но успел — того не сильно поколотили. И ещё немного порадовался, подняв с земли лист непригодности, — не он один до последнего что-то скрывал. Теперь стало понятно, для чего Стив отрабатывал в выходной и куда он так опаздывал с утра.

— Пойдём, — сказал Баки, придерживая Стива за плечи.  
— Куда?  
— В будущее.

Злиться на этого осла не получалось, да и портить вечер не было смысла. Во вчерашней газете красовалась реклама нового парка развлечений, а у них до темноты оставалось не так много времени, чтобы отмыть Стива и почистить его одежду.

Утром следующего дня, когда Баки плыл за горизонт, на встречу с неминуемым будущим, он стоял на палубе, курил и вспоминал.

Проводив до станции Зои и подругу, он побежал к Стиву. Привычно взобрался по пожарной лестнице и влез в тёмное окно — Стив уже крепко спал, видимо, решив, что они тогда попрощались. И они попрощались, только Баки не удержался, чтобы ещё раз увидеться. Он присел на край кровати. Стив вдруг показался таким маленьким — он же был ниже сегодняшних девушек, осознал Баки свою ошибку. И останется совсем один. Баки стало страшно.

— Стиви, — прошептал он отчаянно, — Сти-ив, — коснувшись его головы, не остановил себя и уткнулся в волосы. Дышать, ему нужно было надышаться Стивом.

Тот заворочался, разбуженный. Баки отпрянул, но руку совсем не убрал.

— Ты вернулся, — улыбнулся Стив. Его дыхание пахло пивом.

— Решил отпраздновать мой отъезд? — подтрунил Баки.

Стив перевернулся на спину. Рука Баки легла ему на грудь. Стив накрыл её ладонью.

— Я поеду с тобой, — как можно серьёзнее сказал он, но было видно, что сфокусировать взгляд у него не очень получалось. Это повеселило, и как-то сразу вся тяжесть расставания ушла. Стив с его характером не пропадет, понял Баки.

— Ага, конечно.

— Вот увидишь, — настаивал Стив.

— Ладно, только выспись хорошенько.

Баки потрепал его по голове, и Стив даже не возразил. Но когда Баки собирался встать, вдруг перехватил, порывисто обнял и не отпускал, пока не отдышался, пока Баки не напитался им, запомнив всем собой.

И теперь, стоя на палубе, зажав между зубами сигарету, Баки до сих пор ощущал в кольце рук своего Стива.


End file.
